supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ataque espiral (objeto)
:Para el ataque especial hacia arriba de Samus, véase Ataque espiral (movimiento). Ataque espiral (Módulo de Ataque Espiral en Super Smash Bros. Brawl; Screw Attack en inglés; スクリューアタック改''' Sukuryū Atakku Aratame'' en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un objeto de lanzamiento, que aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl con ciertas modificaciones. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee era llamado Ataque Rodillo ('''''Screw Attack en inglés; スクリューアタック''' Sukuryū Atakku'' lit. Ataque tornillo en japonés), un objeto de lanzamiento que, mientras se tiene agarrado, aumenta la distancia de los saltos, además de poder dañar a los oponentes que se encuentren cerca. Cuando este objeto es lanzado contra un oponente, provoca un salto no deseado de éste y alrededor de 20% de daño, tras lo cual lo deja en estado indefenso. Galería Ataque Rodillo SSBM.png|Ataque Rodillo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ataque Rodillo :Se trata de uno de los potenciadores que podía usar Samus Aran en el Metroid original. El Ataque Rodillo, que se lanza usando la Bola Transformadora, convierte un simple salto en un movimiento de ataque giratorio. Con este objeto, cualquier personaje puede hacer de sus saltos estándar todo un Ataque Rodillo. Del mismo modo, si arrojas este objeto a un enemigo, éste lanzará espontáneamente un Ataque Rodillo :*''Metroid'' Inglés :Screw Attack :One of Samus Aran's power-ups from the original Metroid, the Screw Attack turns a jump into a rotating attack move. When carrying this item, any character's ordinary jump move will turn into a Screw Attack. By the same token, if you throw this item at an enemy, your foe will spontaneously do a Screw Attack. :*''Metroid'' (8/89) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl es llamado Módulo de Ataque Espiral ('''''Screw Attack en inglés; ''スクリューアタック改 Sukuryū Atakku Aratame'' lit. Ataque salto tornillo en japonés), y ha cambiado a ser una insignia que los personajes pueden llevar puesta, añadiendo el Módulo de Ataque Espiral a sus saltos normales y aéreos, aunque solo tendrá efecto en el primer salto aéreo de personajes que tengan más de un Doble salto. Mientras los personajes la llevan puesta, pueden realizar ataques normalmente. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ataque Espiral :Si llevas esta insignia, tus saltos se convertirán en los Ataques Espiral característicos de Samus. Al contrario que en Super Smash Bros. Melee, ahora podrás usar otro objeto mientras luces tu flamante insignia. Lograr combos apoteósicos es más fácil cuando uno puede combinar ataques aéreos con Ataques Espiral. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' Inglés :Screw Attack :A badge you can wear to turn your jumps into Samus's signature Screw Attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it was an item you carried, but this time around it's a badge you wear--which means you can use it and another item at the same time. There's a good chance you'll be able to string together Screw Attacks and midair strikes for powerful combos. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El objeto regresa con la misma función que tenía en los juegos anteriores. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ataque Espiral :Este objeto con la forma de broche te permite realizar el poderoso Ataque Espiral de Samus cuando saltes. ¡Úsalo en el momento adecuado para combinar golpes en el aire y darles para el pelo a tus rivales! Pero cuidado: algunos personajes podrían no saltar tan algo como de costumbre al usar este objeto... :*'PAL': NES: Metroid (08/1988) NTSC: SNES: Super Metroid (04/1994) :*'NTSC': NES: Metroid (08/1987)'' NTSC: SNES: Super Metroid (04/1994) Inglés Versión americana :Screw Attack :This handy item grants you the same power as Samus's Screw Attack when you pick it up. With the right timing, you can execute a devastating combo of midair attacks. Be careful, though—some fighters sacrifice the height of their jumps when they're wearing this. :*''NES: Metroid'' (08/1987) :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' (04/1994) Versión europea :Screw Attack :A badge-type item that lets you use Samus's powerful Screw Attack technique when you jump. If you use it at the right moment, you might even be able to pull off deadly combos with other mid-air strikes. But watch out - some characters' jumps might not be as high while using this. :*''NES: Metroid'' (08/1987) :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' (04/1994) Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Símbolos de franquicia